Flower festival
by lurker-shiro
Summary: One shot. Tofuu. Fluff, what else..... Oh yeah please read and review. ( i totally suck at summaries but the title says most of it.)


ï»¿Disclaimer: I have a cat. I don't own him, he owns me. Nor do I own the characters appearing in this Fan fiction. If similarities are found in other plots and stuff I'm really sorry.  
All Hail JHOEY, THE GREAT EVIL OF THE STUFF AND THINGIES!!!!

Flower festival

Recca and his friends sat under the Sakura tree waiting for Yanagi and Fuuko to arrive so they could go to the Flower festival. After a few more minutes Yanagi arrived with a friend that was obviously not Fuuko.

"Hey, Yanagi! Who's you're friend?" Recca asked Yanagi as he and the rest of the male species eyed the other girl.

Question marks appeared just above Yanagi Sakoshita's head as she considered the question. "Eh? Don't you recognize her?"

Recca had a blank look on her face. Kaoru was looking at the girl as if unsure of who she is. "Well, she looks familiar but...." Kaoru began.

"Yeah, we would have remembered her if we met her before." Domon continued.

"I wonder why Fuuko isn't here yet? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" Recca asked Yanagi.

"You idiot! It's me!" Yanagi's companion replied in a voice that was unmistakably Fuuko's. "I told you I shouldn't have worn this." The girl said to Yanagi who was smiling at everyone's reaction.

"Fuuko?" Recca, Kaoru and Domon said in unison. Even Mikagami had a slightly shocked expression on his face.

Fuuko placed her hands on her hips. "What? So this is the first time I wore a kimono. I thought it'd be fun, but I guess I was wrong..." Veins began popping in Fuuko's head while sweat drops formed in Yanagi's when Recca and Kogonei laughed their heads off. Domon was in cloud nine while Mikagami wore an annoying smirk.

"Jerks." Fuuko muttered under her breath as she dragged Yanagi to the festival.

"Awww, come on Fuuko! We were just kidding!" Recca apologized after a few minutes later when they caught up with Fuuko and Yanagi.

"You're lucky I can't move properly in this Kimono or ....." Fuuko shouted at Recca.

"Mou, Fuuko-chan. Let just enjoy the night." Yanagi tried to calm Fuuko down, and sent a warning glance to her boyfriend who immediately took the hint and sobered up.

Fuuko visibly simmered down. She was after all, looking forward to this night.

After making their wishes on the Temple they proceeded to Recca's where there will be a fireworks show courtesy of the Hanabishi's.

They waited and took their respective places. And the show started with a big red firework which illuminated the whole garden. Next were the light shows where a multitude of colors were displayed. It was breath-taking.

Fuuko went in to the house to use the bathroom. On her way in, she bumped into Mikagami. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Mikagami spoke up. "You look nice."

To say Fuuko was shocked was an understatement. "Ummmm... yeah, thanks." She quickly passed by. Unfortunately Mikagami couldn't help himself and said "You do realize, though...."

Fuuko turned to face him, wondering what was he up to, ".... that kimonos like that are only worn by girls?" Mikagami continued with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Fuuko placed a hand on her hip. "I am a girl."

"No. You're not." Mikagami replied as he took a step closer to Fuuko. "You a guy with really really long hair." A/N: I had Fuuko grown her hair, in the attempt of looking like a girl and the influence of having a girl, Yanagi as a friend.

A vein popped on Fuuko's head. "And you my friend are a girl with a really really REALLY flat chest." And with that Fuuko turned around and went to the bathroom. "Jerk." she murmured under her breath.

Mikagami on the other hand, leaned on the wall smiling. "TouchÃ©, my friend, TouchÃ©." Mikagami said, He realized as he watched Fuuko walk away that not only did Fuuko have the last word she also managed to insult him.

End

Author's note:

Ummmm..... Okay I have no idea what I just wrote so bear with me. I just wanted it to get out of my head since its hindering me from writing my other fics and preventing me from making my kiriban..... for an entirely different account.

For the benefit of those who do not know, a kiriban is like an artwork you do for gaining a certain amount of hits (people viewing the artwork you made). Hah, anyway, please review (not that I'm expecting any but still...). On with the reading of other fics.  
hahahaaha, that's one of the reasons I haven't been writing too, eheheehahahaha..... 


End file.
